Gone
by blair the cat
Summary: The police take Dan and Nellie to jail. Amy wasn't found. Now a year later Dan is released into a unknown relative's custody. Where is Amy and what happened? Rated T just in case for violence
1. Chapter 1

**XXXX**Dan's POV

Dan stared out the lawyer's window. It had been a year already. Shaking his head he tried to grasp that he hadn't seen Amy in one whole year, his heart winced in pain as it had too often that year. The year had passed so much slower than he thought possible; his life had slowed down after _that_ had happened. Night after night the nightmare had flooded his dreams. Amy had gone to buy food while Nellie and he had rested on a park bench when the cops surrounded them. With no chance to escape they let the cops take them; Dan had been relieved that Amy wasn't there at the moment. Only later when Aunt Beatrice had walked into the cell he and Nellie occupied did he start to realize what happened. Waves of shock went through him as Nellie was taken and charged with "kidnapping" him and Amy. Fake tears had streamed down his pathetic aunt's face when she had seen Amy wasn't there. The words that the judge had said were engrave into his mind still. "_One year at a correctional facility_". During the first part of the sentence he believed that Amy would find a way to rescue him, or send him a message. As the months had worn on he gradually ran out of hope. Now a year later he was once again going into his aunt's custody.

"Well, Daniel, there seems to be," the lawyer cleared his throat, "a change in you guardian plans. A relative of yours is here." He motioned to a person in the hall. Dan was immediately on alert, as the person approached he realized with dread it was a women. _Please, please don't be a Kobra_, he silently pleaded with himself. The women took off her deep brown sunglass, Dan wasn't sure to be relived it wasn't who he thought it was or worried about the unknown face. Her green eyes stared at him; something was unnatural about them, as if they weren't quite green.

"Hello, Dan, I am your new guardian." The lawyer motioned them out of his room, glad to be rid of him finally. Putting her shades on the quickly brought him to a black, sleek car.

**XXXX**Amy's POV

Nellie sat slouched on a black leather couch, I could hear the music blasting from where I sat behind a maple desk. It had been a _lot_easier than I had first inspected, with my recourses. Sarah was probably brining Dan here and this very moment. My heart ached thinking of him near, of seeing his face again. _No_, I thought he couldn't know I was here, not yet; I could help him so much more while he didn't know I was here. Nellie walked over grinning.

"Dan is going to be so glad to see you." I chuckled sadly.

"You can't tell him I'm here." I winced as Nellie's voice went up a couple octaves.

"Did I hear you right? You aren't going to tell your _own brother_ you are here!" I shook my head. She sat down in the chair nest to the desk, "you are serious aren't you." I sighed and nodded. "Ok, but I refuse to let him know you aren't helping him." I shrugged that wouldn't hurt. I quickly answered my phone as it rang.

"You are outside? Yes, thank you." I hung up, smiling grimly how much I had changed in one year, I didn't even stutter anymore. "I'll be leaving then; Dan will be in here in a couple minutes." Before she could respond I was out the door.

**XXXX**Dan's POV

The women drove through alleyways; Dan had a sinking suspicion that they were being followed. After a while they finally pulled out to a worn out old building, a dirty sign hung out side, black paint it read, "Dark Butterfly." He glanced around hastily before she shoved him gently into the building. To his annoyance the women who had abducted him didn't talk the whole ride to this old place; he couldn't guess who was possible behind all of it. Then he saw Nellie, the next second she was hugging him sobbing into his shoulder, to his disgust he found tears on his own face. Abruptly she pulled away.

"I'm glad you are alright." She grinned, wiping her eyes dry. Only know that he really looked at her did he see what jail had done to her. Her eyes seemed older than the fun loving Nellie he had known before; her black hair was cropped short, mandatory he guessed at the prison.

"How?" Dan asked, simply, his mind was working in over time trying to figure out how this was possible. How he was looking at his Au pair.

Sadly she looked at him, "I can't explain everything, but Amy did it." All Dan could do was stare at her wide-eyed. "She arranged for me to get out of jail and for Sarah," she nodded to the women, "to pose as your relative."

Sarah cut in, "I owed her. Now I'll be leaving." Dan glanced at her only for a moment before returning his full attention to Nellie.

"For reasons I can't say, Amy can't see you, or meet you." She continued catching the look on his face, "No matter _how_ much she wants too. With that cleared up, are you ready to start the hunt again?"

"No..Yes. I mean I need to think." His brain hurt, _Amy had rescued him, but couldn't see him?_ His heart wasn't sure if it was supposed to be elated that Amy hadn't abandoned him and wasn't dead, _or_ mad that she hadn't done anything till now.

**XXXX**Amy's POV

Angrily Amy wiped her eyes, she wouldn't cry, but just the sound of her voice shook her to the core. The only reason she was able to survive was the knowledge that he was waiting for her. She leaned against the black oak door that lead into the "Dark Butterfly," listening to Nellie explain what had happened. Although Nellie had told Dan a little about her she was kind of glad, at least Dan would know that she cared. It took all the self restraint she had gotten in the past year to not break down the door, even though she knew full well she could. "Just wait Dan, I _will_see you soon." For now she would be his quiet guardian, protecting him from all those that opposed him, until it was no longer better for her to do so. Until then he had to wait.

Later after Amy was sure Dan was dreaming peacefully she tiptoed into his room. He had grown, she noted smiling. Sitting carefully she watched him sleep, it had been so long. In truth when she was little and upset she often found herself in Dan's room, watching him sleep. He was the last of their family, and Amy swore that she would not lose him too, not now that she could protect him. A gentle, lonely smile crossed her face as he sighed turning in his sleep.

**XXXX**Dan's POV

Dan awoke, startled. His eyes quickly searched his room for the disturbance, but found none. Something nagged at the back of his mind, like this had happened before, after a while he gave up. Checking the room carefully, he curled up and went to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Nellie yelled pounding on his door, "We are off to _(**I couldn't decide on a place)**! That's where the next clue is supposed to be!" Looking around the small room he found himself in disbelief, how could he be safe, away from his awful aunt? Hunger soon diverted his thoughts to the smell coming outside his door. Nellie shoved him a plat of pancakes, "Hurry we need to leave in," she checked the clock, "ten minutes," she looked at him grinning, "This time I didn't have to buy them." _Amy,_thought, just her name made his heart hurt. The on going battle at whether to be made at her still raged inside of him. Soon he found himself, first-class on his way to _.

**XXXX** Amy's POV (sorry I change so often)

Amy smiled, watching people's jaws drop. Only a year ago she would have hated all the attention she was getting now. Her black high heeled boots covered her skinny jeans up to her knees, they were complemented with a deep purple top, and she looked good. That was the point. After checking the airport she was positive no one had followed Dan, now she walked aimlessly around looking for nothing in particular. Then she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks.

"I know that watching all the airport cameras would work." He chuckled, "Not that we watched them, those Ekrats are good for something after all." Ian laughed at his joke, to her enjoyment she noticed that when she looked at him she felt nothing, but anger. Putting on her sunglasses, she knew it was stupid, she purposely bumped into him. "Watch i-…"he trailed off when he saw who it was, not that he recognized her, Amy was sure. He quickly flashed his smile, the one that use to make her smelt, not today she grinned.

"Watch where you walk, twit." She said snobby, in a perfect British accent, she glared at him. Although he kept his face composed she saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" he spoke, in a cold clipped voice.

"No I don't believe I know any twits," she said, making her voice sound bored, next to him Natalie sniggered.

"Does _Kobra_, mean anything to you?" he grinned as he saw realization strike her face.

"_You_ are the snake charmer? I thought you would be old and scarred!" her face showed amazement, if she hadn't been wearing dark sun glasses maybe he would have notice the suppressed laughter there.

His face turned red, "_No_, the rich, handsome, Kobra, Ian." She couldn't hold in her laughter in any longer.

"I'm afraid I don't see a handsome male anywhere." Natalie laughed outright, earning a scowl from Ian. "Good day…" she trailed off, "Oh and Dan is _off_ limits." She said quietly so only Ian would here, as she walked away.

"WHAT!" Ian's voice carried over the mummer of the crowd, but Amy was already long gone. _Well_, she thought, _that should distract him long enough._ In the shadows Amy watched as Nellie ushered Dan into a beat up old car. She could have gotten them a nicer car to drive, but that one was less conspicuous.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

Dan grinned as he walked through rows of clothes, he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten new clothes_. Ew, I'm acting like a girl_. Still it was good to have new shoes, and pants that were the right length. Nellie hadn't mentioned where the money had came from to buy their clothes, but in the back of his mind he already knew. _Amy_. Then a thought occurred to him, what if Amy had become a ninja! As soon as it came into his head he quickly dismissed it. Amy hated fighting, let alone knew how to fight. Something nagged at the back of his mind_, A year is a long time, long enough to change._ His train of thought was interrupted by Nellie, running towards him, arms filled with tons of designer bags filled with who knows what.

"Hello Dan," it took all Dan's self control not to turn around and punch that guy.

"Hello Ian," Dan was surprised at the harshness that filled his voice, not that he didn't want it harsh. For all he cared Ian Kobra could go fall in a pit and die.

"Lets be civil, shall we, and go into the alley way? You don't want to get," he motioned to the crowd around the market, "innocent people to get hurt. Like your poor sister, Amy." Dan grinned at that last comment, so the Kobras thought she was dead? Well, it was fine if it stayed that way. All that mattered was that Dan knew that Amy hadn't left him, ever.

"Since when have _you_ ever been civil?" he sneered, his eyes searching for Nellie frantically.

"Don't worry your _babysitter_ will be here soon."

"It's Au Pair, to you." Grudgingly Dan followed Ian into the alley.

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Amy walked slowly, a good block away from where Dan and Nellie were searching through stores.

"Hey, sweet thing." A man grinned, slowing down to walk in step with her. Ignoring him she surveyed the crowed, no doubt the Kobras would appear soon. The man smiled undaunted, "How much you want?" he wrapped his arm around her.

A gruff familiar voice answered for her, "She ain't for sale, get lost." The man who had been hitting on her turned at her friend in anger, until the flirtatious man good a look at her friend.

"S..sorry d…d..didn't know she was taken." The stranger took off quickly.

"Thanks Hamilton." She said gratefully, not taking her eyes off of where Dan and Nellie were. A flash of movement caught her eye, she hissed under her breath. _Kobras._

"Go and kick Ian's butt, he deserves it for breaking your heart." Hamilton slapped her shoulder as she took off running.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

"Nighty night." He heard the voice of Natalie murmur. He groaned bracing himself for the prick of the poisoned dart. To his surprise he heard a _clank_ and Natalie gasp. Opening his eyes cautiously his mouth gapped. The dart was stuck in the wall…with none other than a ninja star. "What was that!" Natalie whimpered, looking at Ian for an answer.

"Show yourself!" He yelled, looking at the spot behind Dan. When the person emerged, his heart stopped, then started in over drive when the person spoke.

**XXXX** Amy's POV

"I w..w..warned you." She stepped out of the shadows, her black hoodie covering most of her face. The stuttering wasn't necessary, but she wanted him to know who was toying with him. Not a stranger, but the girl whose heart he broke.

"Amy!" his jaw dropped before he could recover, "Hello love, you look…"

"Different?" she prodded, stepping closer to him.

"No…beautiful," he reached his arm out to touch her face. The next second he was on the ground, pressing her foot onto his chest she grinned.

"H..how?" he exclaimed, struggling desperately, in her vice grip. Then realizing he couldn't escape, he looked pleading to her. The expression once would have broken her heart, but now she felt nothing. Not towards him, he lost the right for her feelings long ago.

"I have changed, a lot. None of my feelings for you exist anymore. I warned you not to mess with my brother; I guess you didn't think I was serious." A movement behind her caught her attention; she spun around, acting on a year of brutal training that had been beaten into her, until they were instinct. A perfectly executed roundhouse promptly slammed into Natalie's unsuspecting face, knocking her posed blow gun out of reached. She went down, not making one sound. "I told you, I've changed. See the stuttering is only for show. Look, I don't have the patient to deal with you, but there is one person who wants to settle a score with you." A bulky shadow approached from the street. "Isn't that right Hamilton?"

**XXXX**Hamilton's POV

"You got that right," Hamilton approached grinning. Glancing at Amy he motioned her to go as she debated to leave or not. "Go you have a lot of explaining to do," he motioned to Dan who had mixed emotions crossing his face. She looked at him once more the reluctantly left with Dan and Nellie.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

"Amy." Dan stated simply, not sure what question to ask first. Neither of them had talked on the way to the hotel even though a thousand questions were swarming through his head. Amy wrapped him in her arms, to his embarrassment, tears streamed down his face.

"Shh..I'll explain everything."

Letting him go she sat on one of the twin beds that were in the hotel. "When I came back and found out what happened I knew I couldn't help if I was captured to so I went out." She paused sighing, "I found work and went to classes, tae-kwon-do, jujitsu, and karate, soon I excelled at all of those," she glanced at him smugly, "I have a black belt in all of those." Dan's stomach fell, Amy had changed so much. "It was the only way I could think of getting you out, soon I made friends in high places. Certain people owed me favors, so I used some strings and to my surprise it wasn't that hard. Any way that's the long story short." His head hurt, from lack of sleep or over thinking he wasn't sure.

"What about Hamilton?" he asked cautiously, wondering who else she was allied with.

Laughing she continued, "He is a friend, helping me out of some ruff spots," catching his look she continued hurriedly, "I trust him, I can't explain it, but he is a big reason I am still alive. A couple months after you were…abducted he left his family. Not the race for the 39 clues, but he isn't living with his family anymore."

**XXXX**Hamilton's POV

Turning back to Ian he didn't hide his anger, "_You broke the promise!_"

"Yes, yes. So what? It's not like I meant it when I said I would stay away from Amy, if you did." Ian continued to look at him bored, but Hamilton saw the flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Neither of us was supposed to get close to her." His voice was gruff with emotion, which he didn't like.

"Come on Hammy," Ian rolled his eyes, "We made that promise _years_ ago." His grip on Ian's shirt tightened as he remembered the first time he met Amy, it had been pleasant except that Ian had been there.

"This is your cousin Amy," his parents had left him at his grandma's house, _so_lame. That's when he saw her. A little red headed girl, around his age, peaked around Grace's leg shyly. Her eyes made him dumbfounded, they were the prettiest green. "Say hi Amy," Grace prompted

Then a cute blush crept up her face, "H..hi." her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear.

"Hello, I am Ian," Hamilton glared at Ian, and then he realized he stood no chance. Already big for his age he was sure to be scary to something as small as her, for the first time Hamilton hated his strength. Ian was, Hamilton admitted, the object of every girl's fantasy while he was the nightmare. Timidly the girl approached.

"W.w..what is your n..name?" Hamilton smiled at her cute stutter.

"Hamilton," he replied quickly, slouching, trying to look smaller. She smiled. A warm feeling spread through him.

Grabbing his hand she said, "Lets play," she tugged him gently after her, "You can too Ian." She called over her shoulder. Later that day Hamilton got more and more anxious as he saw the glances Ian was giving her. Although they were both seven, Ian was a known player, Hamilton worried for the frail girl who stole his heart. Taking Ian aside Hamilton warned him, "Stay away from Amy."

Ian looked at him for a moment, "Ok, but you can't have her either." That was the day they swore never to get closer to her.

"Don't be mad she fell for me and not you _Hammy_." Ian mocked him, Hamilton wasn't upset, and he grinned to Ian's confusion.

Chuckling he asked, "Do you know where Amy has been all year, because I do." Ian's eyebrows knitted together before he blacked out from Hamilton's punch. Walking out of the alley way he made his way to the hotel where Amy was staying and probably explaining what happened.

**XXXX**Amy's POV

Amy gently ran her fingers through Dan's hair as he slept, her mind drifting to the past. As she drifted off to sleep she remembered his gruff voice.

"_What are you crying for?" his voice spoke from the shadows of the alley to her left. Lifting your face from her knees she wiped her eyes._

"_N. one is w. to teach me to fight," her voice shook as she stood facing the unknown figure._

"_Crying like that its no wonder," his black hair fell into his face, "You need to be tough to learn to fight."_

"_I to learn.n fight and to stop s. stuttering," she looked him in the eyes, warily trying to guess if he was trustworthy, not like she had a choice._

"_I'll tell you what, if you never cry again, I will teach you."_Later that year she had mastered all that he had to teach him.

"_You have learned everything I have to offer you." Slapping her on the back, "Dark Butterfly, you don't need me to teach you anymore. You have made your own allies. It is time, go into the world I have trained you for."_ Never again had she seen him, it had almost been half a year since she left. Stretching she awoke, the sun still low in the sky. Rolling over she yelled, "HAMLITON! GET OUT OF MY BED," he awoke with a start falling off the bed.

Rubbing his head he groaned jokingly, "You sure know how to wake a fella up." Glaring at him she snarled, "And you sure know how to make a girl mad." Brushing off her anger he chuckled. "Who said you could sleep in my bed!"

**XXXX**Dan's POV

This place was nice, they had stayed in countless hotels while on the hunt for the clues, but this was the Ritz. Walking over to Nellie, with his plate full of breakfast, he asked, "How are you able to pay for this?" Looking up from buttering her toast she answered.

"I'm not, Amy is."

Trying not to show his surprise he questioned her, "_How_"

"Better for you to ask her than me, Dan" he shook his head, taking out his room key, when he heard a thump. As he took in the scene, Hamilton rubbing his head on the floor he laughed. He handed Amy her plate of food, asking casually.

"Where are you getting the money to…you know pay for this?"

She glanced at him almost hesitantly, "From my jobs. I have a lot saved up."

Looking at her eyes he questioned, "What _kind_ of jobs exactly."

Her gaze never wavered, "I am a mercenary." A cold shock that had become familiar ran down his spine.

"You…why?" he trailed off not sure how to phrase the question that made his head pound.

"Dan, in order to get you and Nellie out, I couldn't _do_ things the legal way." Then cheerily she exclaimed, "Well I'm going to get ready for today," and bounded off to the bathroom. Sitting on the bed he sighed. He wasn't troubled so much that she had become like this, but that it had been to save him that had caused her to change, to grow up.

"She acts like she is in her mid thirties…not sixteen."

"She _looks_ like she is eighteen," Hamilton grinned; Dan made a disgusted sound, sticking his tongue at him.

"I got one word for you. GROSS," he groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't update until I get at least five reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! Be nice please this is my first fanfic! Sorry its so short!**

**XXXX **Dan's POV cont

"Okay, time to go hunt for the next clue!" Nellie, was excited, "while you guys look for it I'll be shopping. No getting into trouble got it?" Amy walked, out nodding.

"Lets go, I'm ready." Dan looked her up and down, her way of dressing had changed that was sure. Short brown boots covered her ankles, a tan skirt and a deep brown shirt was what she had chosen. Shaking his head he pushed out the thought of how much she had changed, _because of me._

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Walking around the market leisurely was pleasant, with the slight warm breeze. Passing a coffee shop Nellie exclaimed, "I've heard of this place! Amy, Dan, you guys go on ahead." Amy nodded watching as Dan went from shop to shop looking at all sorts of weird oddities.

"Amy?" I young man's voice called from behind her. Turning she saw a young teen, dark brown hair, falling over warm brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" she puzzled, she wasn't one to forget a face.

"No, but have you ever read the book Dark Butterfly, by any chance." He asked the question casually, but she understood it at once.

"Yes, yes I believe I have. It's written by Cherri isn't it?" she watched his face closely.

"Not Cherri, Claire." She nodded; he had given the right response. Hamilton had noticed her stop and walked cautiously over.

"Business?" he asked sighing, she nodded. "I'll make up some excuse, go?" he waved her off casually. The young man followed her to the closest alley way.

"What can I do for you?" the young man looked fairly rich, a assignation perhaps?

"I need to contact your teacher." This surprised her, no one knew of how she started out.

"I'm afraid ever since I finished my apprenticeship I haven't seen him." The young man leaned, bored, on the brick wall.

"I see I guess I'll see you again soon enough. Have to say I didn't expect you to be so," he paused grinning, "hot." Turing he called over his shoulder, "Good day Amy Cahill." The last comment sent a chill down her spine, no one had know that she, Dark Butterfly, the most respected in the under dealing world, was also Amy Cahill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I did not create any of the characters from 39 clues, all the credit goes to the right full author. **

**In the review some one asked why Dan went to a correctional facility, well I hope I answer it in this chapter! Enjoy and REVIEW please.**

**XXXX **Dan's POV

"Hamilton!" relief flooded through him, somewhere in the crowd he had lost Amy. Being separated brought up painful memories.

"Hey squirt!" Hamilton grinned, using the nickname he had chosen for him.

"I'm not a squirt! I am a growing boy still!" the jock slapped him on the back good naturedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh Amy wanted me to tell you she will be right back," he sighed, "something about trying on an outfit." Dan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I thought you would be glad she is trying on some _cute_ outfit, or are you just messing around with liking her." The last part was hard and sharp, which didn't go unnoticed by Hamilton.

"I am messing around with liking her. Not in the way you think. I really do like your sister and its funny messing with her. Don't worry I made Ian have a black eye for what he did to Amy." Laughing he walked off to a nearby restaurant.

"There his is officer! Arrest him!" A commotion in the crowd a few shops over caught Dan's attention. Looking over his stomach dropped at what he saw. Running through the crowd was Aunt Beatrice, pushing two officers his way. Quickly he pulled up his hood to his black jacket, walking into the wave of people. _I have to find Amy, _his eyes scanned frantically for any sign of her.

"Boy! Stop there!" an authoritative voice called close behind him, then a person ran into him pushing him onto the ground. The officer panting standing above him, "Found you finally."

"Is there a problem officer?" The soft familiar voice came from behind him as Amy helped him to his feet. "Has my _son_ done anything wrong?" Confused Dan watched the young police officer, he realize blush.

"Sorry," he bowed his head, "I thought he was the orphan, the old lady is desperately looking for her nephew."

"I hope you catch him," Amy smiled, making the man turn redder. He straightened up suddenly.

"Of course, it is our job to keep the people safe," he winked and ran off back into the crowd. Dan looked up expecting to see relief on Amy's face, but saw anger there.

"Come on Dan I guess I should tell you some more of what happened, considering it concerns you."

**XXXX **Amy's POV

She sighed heavily planning how to explain to Dan why he was exactly put in that accursed correctional facility. Why call it a correctional facility, it was really jail, _I guess that's the human nature I suppose, make everything seem nice._ Dan walked over slowly carrying the food he bought to their table.

"What is it you have to tell me?" his eyes searched hers.

"Okay, its simple for the most part, the judge was bribed into sending you there. Aunt Beatrice is in alliance with the _Cobras_, and they asked her to get us out of the picture. The easiest way she saw it was get us all in jail, where we couldn't interfere. It seems she hasn't given up." Slowly Amy drew circles over her temples.

Banging the table Dan stood, "That's why I had to spend a _whole_ year in jail! Because of the _Cobras_." His face was red with anger as he sat back down.

"If they bother us again, Dan, they will regret it. That's a promise," Amy's voice was low and deadly, and she knew it. Then she smiled brightly, "I did some research and I think I know where the next clue is."

Tiredly Dan sighed, "Where?"

"You're going to like it." At this comment Dan perked up considerably.

"WHERE?"

"The Pentagon" (**I do not own the pentagon or anything to do with it.**)


	4. Chapter 4

** PLEASE review or else you will never get to know what **_**really**_** happened in that year Amy was gone. *evil laugh* Disclaimer: Not all the facts about the Pentagon are true! I do not own anything do with the Pentagon!**

**XXXX** Dan's POV

Dan could feel his mouth hanging open. It was huge. "How the heck are we supposed to find it now? It's not like we can walk right in." he spoke in awe.

"Actually we can for the most part," Nellie waved them over, "They have free tours as long as you make a reservation (**its true**), Monday through Friday they are open from 9-3 (**also true, I looked it up!**)." Closing her tiny silver cell phone Amy grinned, pushing her red hair into a pony tail.

"I just managed to make a reservation today, come on!" excitedly she pulled him. He sighed, exaggeratedly, "Leave it up to Amy to like going to somewhere educational."

"Don't pretend you're not excited," she teased, handing him a pamphlet. He was excited, but he'd die before he told her that. _Geez, have enough rules here?_ He groaned glancing at a regulations sheet. "I say split up and don't get caught. Dan you should be able to say you got lost and be okay. Nellie, just enjoy the tour, Dan and I will take care of the rest." Looking around Dan noticed Hamilton wasn't with them.

"Where is the big guy?" he asked surprised, Amy looked at him.

"He is busy; it's only you and me." Smiling she patted his head, "Don't get caught!" Yawning Dan walked around, with his tour group. Then he saw it, the perfect escape route. As their guide stopped pointing to something no one cared about, he slipped into an open door. Remembering the map Amy had shown him on the flight, he realized something was off. Backing up he saw only two doors in the corridor, if he had it right there should be three doors at this particular spot. Trying the door to the left he found it locked.

"Did you hear something?" a voice came from the corridor future down at the corner. His heart speeding up he quickly tried the other door, to his relief it opened. Muffled voices came from outside the room.

"See nothing. You are paranoid." As the voices faded he gasped for breath, realizing he had been holding his breath. Looking around the room for the first time he started pressing against the walls. _There must be some way to open it, please don't tell me it's in the other room._ He froze his heart stopping as the door opened from behind him.

"I'm glad to see you found it too Dan."

"Don't do that again, it's not good for a guy's heart, Amy," he exhaled in relief. "Help me find the thing to open the door."

"It's right above your head; see the slight difference in the color of the paint." Dan brought his head closer to the wall, seeing no difference; he pushed the wall gently, jumping back as it opened. "How did you…" he trailed off.

"This is an Ekat base; it is what Hamilton was in charge of finding." Loud voices and pounding of feet came from outside.

"Well, I expected them to find us, now I'll have to go back to jail." He glanced at Amy wondering why she wasn't freaking out.

"Don't worry. I got this." She smiled holding up a card, small and black. A single silver butterfly engraved upon it.

"Surrender!" men rushed in with guns. Amy continued to stare at them calmly. _It happened Amy has cracked._

"Before arresting us, look at this." She tossed it to the closest armed man. Looking at it he whispered to the man next to him.

"We are terrible sorry, our mistake," to Dan's shock they bowed, the man handing Amy the strange card back. "Please forgive us."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. We won't belong," Gently pulling Dan into the hidden room.

**Haha sorry it's a cliff hanger! And so short!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it's another short chapter! **

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Walking down the small staircase, into a large room a British voice spoke.

"Hello, love." Ian stood standing against the father wall. Raising his hand to his eye he smiled, "I'm glad that the jock isn't here, I would prefer not to further ruin my handsome face."

"Where is it." Amy kept her voice calm, and clear.

"Amy," Ian stepped forward, "Can't you forgive me." Anger flared through her suddenly.

"You used me, Ian. It doesn't matter about the clues are anything. I gave you my heart and you crashed it. I'm sorry it has to be like this." Keeping a straight face she raised on of the many knifes she kept on her. The one she held now was a good size, not long enough to be hard to throw, but still could be used for defensive reasons.

"Why are you like this?" his eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"That is none of your concern, nor is it something I will ever willing tell you."

"You are the only person I think about. Please forgive me. I can change, or you can."

"That's just it!" she struggled to keep her voice and temper down, relying on her intensive training. "You want me to change! I won't apologize for who I am, who I've become. Just go Ian." Her voice had turned from anger to just plain exasperated. _Why can't he see, he had the chance and lost it._

"Will you feel sad at all? Please don't leave me." The pleading had left his voice, turning to one with authority. "I have the clue, if you forgive me I'll give it to you." Finally unable to control herself Natalie yelled.

"What are you **doing** Ian? Mother will be…furious if you tell her!" Amy grinned.

"I don't need you to tell me what the clue it, I already figured it out. I just wanted to make sure no one else would get it." She turned to Dan, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet; she threw her hair over her shoulder, pushing him up the stairs. Looking back once more before leaving the room she spoke softly, "Ian, you asked me not to leave earlier. The truth is I'm not leaving you; we were never together to begin with. Ian, one day you will find a girl who will change you without you even noticing. You will love her blindly. I'm just not her. Next time we meet," she paused waiting for Dan to go up the stairs, then turned to the _Cobras_ a dead glare in her eyes, "I will kill you, good bye Ian." As soon as they were out of the Pentagon Amy grabbed her brother's hand, "RUN!" Quickly she ran through the crowd pulling her brother after her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Dan panted, as Amy pushed him down into another store.

"The Kobras aren't going to let us off that easily. Their mom is most certainly here, and following us at the moment."

"What is that?1" Dan exclaimed in excitement, looking at a sleek black motorcycle.

"This?" she grinned, patting the bike, "Is my baby. Hop on." Slipping hers on she waited for Dan until he was securely behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please REVIEW! Or else I'll blackmail you for the next chapter. *evil laugh* Just kidding. Enjoy.**

**XXXX **Dan's POV

Amy was right, looking behind them two sleek black cars followed.

"Hold on!" Amy called over her shoulder; he didn't take her seriously until she speed up. Clinging tightly, lights blurred past, _we are definitely going over the speed limit. _Still the black cars tailed them; suddenly Amy turned sharply almost knocking him off. _This would be so cool if we weren't running for our lives_. Looking ahead Dan yelled.

"Amy that's a draw bridge and its **opening!**" the giant bridge was beginning to open to allow boats to travel underneath. "We are _so_ no going to make it," he muttered, closing his eyes he felt the motorcycle jump. As Amy screeched to a halt in an alley way Dan gasped for breath, seeing Amy had also got the breath knocked out of her from the landing comforted him a bit. She turned to him smugly.

"Let's see them beat _that!_" making him shake his head in amazement.

"I always wanted you to be a dare devil…now I take it back." Realizing he was starting to sweat he took off his helmet.

"Put it back on, our hotel is nearby."

"Okay, but first," he grinned, "just **how** fast were we going back there?"

"120…"she kept her head down embarrassed.

"AWE-SOME!" Dan looked around as she drove toward their hotel. Even though it was well into the evening, but the streets were still filled with people. Noticing Amy pulling into a parking lot he looked up. "This," he paused disappointed at the run down hotel, "is where we are staying? What happened to the nice hotels?" Amy slide off pulling off her helmet.

"This is less…conspicuous." Her hair tumbled into waves down her back as she shook it out

**XXXX **Amy's POV

Making sure Dan was asleep she let herself slip into sleep. "Funny," she whispered to herself, "I once loved dreams, now they are all nightmares."

_Her arms shook as the lifted her face from the floor, coughing. Blood splattered her hands with every breath she drew._

"_Get up." A rough dark voice yelled, "You are the soon to be leader of the Madrigals. __**Get up.**__" A kick came towards her face; she barely managed to dodge before another sent her to the ground. _

"_That's enough Joshua." His calm voice pierced through my pain. My body shaking in protest from exhaustion, I stood._

"_No, I will continue." He made no protest, "I asked you to make me stronger. You recommended him. No, I will become stronger." Catching my eyes he nodded slowly. _If I had known what would happen next would I have continued? _A high scream broke through my lips as another rib cracked, still I stood. A snap in my leg caused another cry, as I fainted. _

**( I thought it was time I hinted at what happened to her. Be warned this is just the beginning )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have decided to blackmail you! If you want the next chapter I want at least 5 more reviews! So if you want to read what happens… REVIEW! PLEAAASEEE!**

**XXXX** Amy's POV cont.

Amy yawned, stretching, waking Dan in the process.

"I am really starting to hate flying." Dan grumbled irritably, nudging Hamilton to his left awake. They had met up with him and Nellie at the airport the following day after the whole Pentagon incident.

"I agree with you completely ninja boy." Hamilton grinned, calling Dan by his nickname.

"Quick, grab your stuff; you never know who is following us." They nodded solemned by Nellie's comment, grabbing their backpacks and shuffling off the plane. Walking through the huge airport they gazed at all paintings. "This way." Nellie motioned them to a old beaten up car.

"So which hotel are we staying at?" Dan didn't wait for an answer and continued asking questions, "Japan is where the next clue is?"

"No," Amy hesitated, "I'm here on business actually. Although I am hoping that my contact here will have some information for us." Avoiding Dan's questioning eyes she stared out the cars dirty window watching the scenery pass in a blur. As Nellie stopped in a busy square they filed out of the car.

"Who is this contact we are looking for?" Dan and his endless questions, he is such a _dweb_.

"We don't find him he finds us, well me." She smiled as something caught her eye, "Look, they have swords in the shop." Immediately Dan took off whopping loudly enough to get heads to turn, it was so easy to make him happy. Hamilton guided her to where Dan was exciting having sighted another interesting shop.

"We had better not spend much time here." He said softly watching her brush her beautiful hair back from her gorgeous eyes. "I believe I've mentioned how captivating you eyes are." Amy felt a blush creep up her face, hiding her feelings she nudged him playfully.

"Don't kid about that kind of thing." She laughed it off, suddenly Hamilton pulled her off out of the flow of people. Amy looked at him surprised by the sudden seriousness in his face.

"I am not joking Amy," he lend in and kissed her gently causing her heart to go into over drive. "I have always thought you were beautiful even at the very beginning of the Clue Hunt." He paused drawing in a breath, "I love you."

**XXXX** Dan's POV

The store Amy had pointed out was **awesome**, his hand gently trailed over the many different kinds of knives, further in small knifes were on display. _What I wouldn't __**give**__ for one of these! _Sighing enviously he glanced out the window to see one of the coolest place he had ever seen, a whole store dedicated to ninjas! Running into the store he felt his jaw drop, everything he had every thought...no **dreamed **of was here. He stopped goggling at a fifteen set of ninja throwing stars; he pulled out a credit card, looking at it guiltily. _Amy said it was for emergency only…but._

"How much for the stars?" he asked the guy at the register.

"Twenty five." A battle raged inside of him, until he happily walked out of the store with the stars safely in his bag. _Amy will understand._ Glancing around he quickly found Amy, well Hamilton who stood above everyone. He froze as he heard Hamilton say _I love you._

**Sorry I could never forgive Ian for betraying Amy so I this I just figured out will be a Amy/Hamilton. Sorry you Ian lovers…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't realize how little I wrote till after I posted it. I'll try to write more! Thanx for all the reviews!**

**XXXX** Dan's POV cont.

Dan stood still, trying to figure out his feelings at the moment which were very jumbled up. Before he had a chance to sort it out in his head another sound caught his attention. _Fight._ A ways down from where he was a huge group was forming yelling at whom ever was in the center to fight. Turning around he ran smack into Amy who said sorry without looking at him. To his astonishment she was running straight towards the crowd.

**XXXX** Amy's POV

_Don't tell me that Jared is in this fight. {__**Sorry don't be mad at me cuz I made him up}**_ She groaned who was she kidding **of course** he had to be in the fight, when wasn't he? Shoving her way through the mob of people she finally made it to the middle where the young man who she had guessed was holding his best against three others. As the started to surround him she joined the fight placing her back against his.

"How come **every** stinking time I met up with you, you are in the middle of a fight?"

"I prefer the term…brawl, if you will," he voice was filled with amusement as he dodged a kick to his stomach. He relaxed his stance as more men similarly dress to the men they were fighting arrived. "Well, this is when we run." As he pulled her she managed to grab Dan and drag him along. After a couple turns down different streets he quickly opened the door to a very nice, very **small**, car. "This is my precious." Ignoring him she hopped in the driver's seat getting a bunch of complaints from him that were cut short as the men rounded the corner.

"Hop in. You know I can drive better," she smirked, reversing and turning down the street. Amy muttered a curse pulling down another street she hadn't had time the night before to look at a map.

"You have no clue where we are going, do you Amy." Dan stated, his grim voice hiding his excitement at the chance.

"Jared, you've lived here for a while. Where to?" She glanced at the young man who was playing with his long dark hair. His hazel eyes looked at her twinkling with a hint of mischievousness. "I'm serious. Don't lead me to some bar like last time." His grin widened.

"_Ouch_. I told you last time was a mistake. I had meant to take you to some nice restaurant."

"A bar **is** a nice restaurant in your opinion."

"You know." He paused. "You know me **way** too well."

"I try not too, but some how it seems like I'm stuck with you."

"Its fate, you should just accept it. Turn right here." He pointed to a street a little ways ahead. Amy turned sharply as a black car came out of the street ahead of them blocking the street Jared had pointed to. "That makes five."

"Five what?" Dan piped up from the backseat leaning forward.

"Five cars that are following us. They stand out too much because they are uncreative." Jared smiled. Dan leaned back looking out the windows confused. Then it hit him.

"They are all the same type of car and color. Those black ones there right?" He pointed them out to Jared.

"Since you figured it out so soon you must be Amy's beloved brother, Dan? Am I right?"

**XXXX** Dan's POV

Dan looked at the stranger unsure if he was an ally or not. Something about his eyes made him wary. "Yes, I'm Dan." Then he happened to glance out the window. "Amy, I'm no expert, but isn't that a dead end?"  
"Just because there is a metal gate doesn't me we can't go through it."

"Not my car Amy!" Jared exclaimed in anguish. Dan grinned as he heard Amy mutter. "Guys and their cars."

"Not that this isn't totally awesome, but will this work?" he was getting nervous as they approached the gate not slowing down in the least.

"It should." Then the car bashed into the gate. Dan's whole head throbbed, checking his body he came to the conclusion, much to his relief, that his was uninjured. Peering down the cars hood he noticed to his surprise the car wasn't even scratch. _This car is extremely cool…I'll ask Amy about it later._

"How did you know it would work?" he leaned forward eagerly ignoring his ringing ears. Amy was silent for a bit then answered somewhat abashed.

"In a movie."

"**WHAT!**" Dan exclaimed.

"It's not as crazy as that time with the tank." Jared sighed, "Good times." Amy shot him a _don't go there_ look.

"Wait…what tank? You got to go into a tank! So not fair!" Dan exclaimed his shoulders slumping. Jared ignored Amy's glare.

"We didn't just get to go into the tank we got to…" Jared trailed off.

** "**You got to what!**" **Dan bounced impatiently on his seat, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Not now Dan, we gave them the slip. They didn't believe we would make it out of the dead end." Amy sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Jared leaned back to Dan and whispered.

"I'll tell you later kiddo if I live that long." Amy glared at him.

"I heard that and now that I'm hear you don't have to worry about them. Which brings me to, why were they chasing you?" Jared stayed quiet the rest of the ride even as they pulled up to the hotel.

**Sorry it's still not a lot. Hopefully I'll have more time later. Don't worry Ian fans he comes in again soon! I don't hate him so much not to give him the chance with Amy…I know I said it would be Hamilton/Amy but I can always change my mind. Hehe so many guys to choose from.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm incredible sorry. I wrote this before I went out of town but didn't get to post it. I asked my brother to and guess what…he posted the WRONG one. Sorry here is the real …and REVIEW of course!**

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Closing the door to their hotel room she looked over the crowded room. Dan sat on an arm chair; Jared and Hamilton were glaring at each other on one of the two twin beds. Nellie leaned on the coffee table her music blasting. Ian and Natalie sat cautiously on the other bed.

"Why are the _Cobras _here? Nellie? Hamilton?" Nellie ignored her question or simply didn't hear her over her pounding music. Ian was the one who answered.

"We…" he paused thinking, "After the incident in the Pentagon we decided that you were worth becoming allies with. Also we want to know just **how** you got past the guards and how you knew what the next clue was already." Natalie flipped her hair and added her question.

"I want to know when you got a sense of style. I mean those boot are _gorgeous._" Leave it up to Natalie to notice her clothes.

"Your first question I guess was answered a yes because Nellie and Hamilton let you in. The second and third one is simply this; it is none of your business, but I'll tell you this. You aren't the only ones who have connections in high places," she held Ian's eyes glaring. "Oh, and I bought this boots in Paris." Jared stuck his hand up waving it playfully.

"I have a question!" he smiled.

"What?" Amy sighed knowing it would be something pointless, or so she thought.

"Are they allowed to know I am a Madrigal agent?" the air in the room went cold. Ian and Natalie sprang off the bed, rather gracefully, Amy had to admit. Dan sat in his chair in shock, Hamilton and Nellie didn't bat an eye. Jared took on a serious expression ignoring the blow dart Natalie had pointed at him, glancing at Amy he continued, "I am here on the boss's order, **{if any one happens to know the bosses name feel free to tell me.}**" he smirked at the _Cobras_, unthreatened by them. Amy grimaced turning to Dan she was about to tell a string of lies.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

Dan was shocked; he just sat in the chair trying to process what he had just been told. Why had Amy helped a Madrigal agent? They were supposedly the worst out their. Hearing Amy cough he turned his attention to her.

"I wasn't going to share this particular information with you two," he glared at Ian and Natalie who hadn't relaxed from their positions. "Dan," she turned to him, he felt like she was going to say something he definitely wouldn't like. "We are Madrigals." He felt his stomach drop. "I haven't been in contact with them so I don't know anything else. Jared is the only one I know personally." Something was off about Amy, like she was keeping something from him. Trying to communicate as only they could, with their eyes, she just ignored him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Dan, I would rather that you hadn't ever found out. But," she turned a venomous glance to Jared, "he left me no choice." Dan felt him self start to go into denial, and then he saw the _Cobras_ faces. Both had gone pale white, their eyes looking back and forth full of disbelief. Finally Dan managed to make eye contact with Amy.

"_**Are Madrigals really bad?"**_ his eyes asked.

"_**No, they are actually fighting for peace, but I thought it'd be better if the evil British don't know that"**_her eyes answered back making him smile in relief. _At least we aren't bad._ Letting a breath of air out, he realized he had been holding his breath.

"So, who is this boss Jared spoke of."

"I haven't a clue, but I'm sure if we were in trouble they would come and avenge us." Once again he had the feeling that something was off. _Is Amy lying?_

**I'm going to DC for the 4 of July so I won't be able to write for a while! I'll update as soon as possible! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its not a lot, but I'm trying! My summer has been so busy. Anyways I hope you like and enjoy it! Please REVIEW! I love reading them! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed! I'll try to write more next week!**

**XXXX** Amy's POV

Amy knew Dan had somewhat seen through her, but there was no way she could tell him the whole truth.

"You aren't going to tell Dan that you are the next in line to inherit the roll of the Madrigal leader?" Jared asked, he had followed her outside. _So much for time alone._ "Fiske wants you to be the next leader and you've already passed all the tests."

"I know, but our job is dangerous I just want to keep him out of it as long as possible." Jared nodded understandingly. Amy sighed heavily. "You have to complete your mission so I take it your leaving now?" she turned her attention to him seeing him nod.

"You should tell Dan the whole truth from the very beginning from where you two were separated and mark my words Amy Cahill I **will **tell Dan about the tank," he grinned wickedly, gripping the rope a helicopter pulled him into the dark of the night. Amy just shook her head laughing; Jared was one of the few who could get her out of her serious moods. _I guess now is better than ever since the Cobras had left to shop or whatever._ Opening the door she took a breath. "Dan, I need to tell you the whole truth from the very beginning. I thought you weren't old enough, but you've grown more than I'd like to admit." Dan sat at attention.

"After I heard the sirens I went running to where you guys were supposed to be only you were already being taken away. I walked around desperately trying to find work so I could pay to stay somewhere for a while, but no one would hire a teenage girl. So, I changed my tactics and went to karate schools among others, but once again I was turned down. A Madrigal named Joshua {**sorry I know I made him up**} he took me in and taught me. Everyday I was in pain he is one of the most brutal Madrigals, which I found out much later. Around half a year he decided I had learned all he could teach me. During my time with him I did many dangerous missions," she caught Dan's look, "and yes one of those included the tank. I mastered many martial arts. Only a week after he left he returned with the leader of the Madrigals, Fiske. I learned that I was to be the next leader. Joshua's training before he learned who I was was so much easier. Everyday from then on I got broken bones. In fact if you asked the Madrigal doctor that treated me he would tell you I broke almost all my bones once and many more than once. Fiske sent me on missions which is how I met Sarah and Jared." Amy was still editing much of her story, but this was all the truth minus the gore and horror she had seen.

**XXXX** Dan's POV

As Dan watched his sisters face while she spoke he knew she was still keeping stuff from him, but he had a feeling it wasn't because she wanted to keep him safe. Her face stayed carefully neutral, but being her brother he could see the pain that was being held deep within her. "If Madrigals aren't," he paused, "you know, evil. Then are they good?"

"Every organization that helps the world is run by them," she corrected herself, "us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm starting the sequel to Gone **

**( ****.net/s/6242222/1/Forever**** )! I never really thought I'd make it this long, but here I am. The sequel is called Forever! Please read it! Thank you for all the reviews you've given me and I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. There was a horrible virus on my computer along with a major writer's block, but the story shall continue! Please continue to read and review! Love u all!**

**-Blair the cat**


End file.
